The Dirty Glass
by KiranKiranKom
Summary: D'Arcy was just the bartender. Just the girl to serve me my pain in a dirty glass. It wasn't supposed to get this complicated. But we all have skeletons in our closets.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I haven't written in a long time, and I'm trying to get back into it. This story is slightly A/U, I'm just having some fun. Some suggested smut, but nothing too graphic. This isn't terribly club-centric, it's more how I would see myself fitting in, since I'm a sucker for the bad guys. My timeline is based on when each season was released, and my ages are based on the ages of the actors used. Of course the typical warning applies, I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **2007**

 _Darcy, Darcy darling dear,_

 _You left me dying, crying there_

 _In whiskey, gin, and pints of beer_

 _I fell for you my darling dear_

The music greeted them as they were ushered into the bar. A red runner, emblazoned with a phoenix, lead their way, indicating they were at 'The Phoenix Club, established 1916.'

"Please, brothers. Make yourselves at home," Galen said, indicating at the line of open bar stools.

Galen turned to the bartender. "D'Arcy, dear, these are the boys from Charming I was telling you about. Filip, Tig, Clay. Take good care of them, they are my guests for the night."

D'Arcy cleared her throat, holding a sign in sheet to him. "Two guests per member. You know the rules." Galen stared her down, but she was unwavering. "You can' intimidate me in my own bar, Galen. Find someone to sign them in, or one of them needs to leave. Rules are rules."

"I'm just testing you, lass. I'll take care of it." He took the clipboard and wandered off.

"Testing my patience…" She muttered under her breath, before turning her smile back on and dropping three shot glasses in front of the guys. "I'm assuming you boys drink whisky, yeah?"

They all nodded. "Good. Try this." She filled their glasses with amber liquid. "I just finished bottling my first batch from the distillery. It's a five year blend." She paused in front of Filip, watching the boys take their shots. "So, whatcha think? Be honest with me, I can take it, Filip, was it?"

"Chibs. Everyone calls me Chibs." He paused, meeting her eye. "It's interesting. I enjoy the notes of vanilla and nutmeg, but the strong oak tastes suggests you're using American wood."

"Looks like we have an expert in the house. You found me out."

Galen rejoined them, tossing the clipboard at her. "That your new stuff?" He said, pointing to the bottle in her hand. "May i? I'd like to see the outcome of my loan."

She passed him a glass. "Loan? I though' it was a gift?" She mock pouted at him.

"Oh, you'll be paying it back eventually. This is quite good, I guess you have a talent."

"You guess?" Chibs didn't miss the smirk the two of them shared.

"So, you and Galen?" Chibs raised an eyebrow at her as Galen walked away to talk to someone else.

"No," She laughed. "I guess you could call us business partners. But no, he's like my uncle, he and my da are friends and my da would kill us both."

Tig and Clay were busy sniffing around some girls by the dartboards, so Chibs set his sights on the bartender. Something about her intrigued him.

Her wavy, dark hair has pulled back into a ponytail high on her head. A few stray strands were hanging around her face, framing her piercing hazel blue eyes. Her lips were full and slightly crooked, giving the impression that she was always smirking at a private joke. He noticed a few faded scars on her face, marring her nose and right cheek bone, and assumed she had gotten in her fair share of fights.

She turned away to fill drinks for some other patrons, giving him the chance to admire her body. She was average height, he guessed around 5'6", but her legs were long and lean. He caught himself wondering what they would feel like wrapped around him. She returned to him, stopping to pull off her cardigan, leaving her in a tank top. She leaned against the bar, giving him a perfect view down her shirt. She caught him looking and smiled at him, before standing up and adjusting her shirt. He drained his glass and set it in front of him.

"Same?"

"I'm thinking about getting something off the bottom shelf so I can watch you bend over."

She leaned in close. "Or you could just ask."

He felt his cock twitch. "I can't tell if you're flirting with me or just trying to get a big tip."

She stepped away to grab the bottle to refill his glass, and made a show of dropping the bar rag.

"Maybe both."

"D'Arcy," Galen called her from the other end of the bar. She refilled his drink and he grabbed her arm, pulling her close. "Don't think I don't see what you're doing. Not him."

"You know I'm going to take that as a challenge." She winked at him and walked away.

"What was that about?" Chibs asked.

"Don't you worry about it." He grabbed her wrist as she folded her hands on the bar, turning it so he could see the tattoo on her forearm. It was of a red phoenix, similar to the one plastered all over the building, but more artfully drawn, clutching a shamrock in his beak and a AK47 in its talons, with _bás roimh obadh_ (death before dishonor) scrawled below it.

"You're a soldier?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I am. Hope that's not a problem, because in case you haven't noticed, you're in army territory."

"Not a problem, just surprised."

"'Cause I'm a girl? Yeah, Galen gave me the same shit when I joined. My da surprisingly didn't have an issue with it. Of course, he didn't even know me before I was one."

"Dad wasn't in the picture?"

"Nope. Didn't meet my da til I was 18 and already neck deep in this shite. Of course, can't blame him. My Ma faked her death to get away from him. She disowned me at 16 and the army got me off the streets. My da was in charge of recruiting, so they stuck me with him to prove my worth. Didn't even know we were related until his wife pointed out the resemblance. Wow, why am I telling you all of this?"

"I have that effect on people. So, anything else about your life you want to share? I'm all ears."

"The closing bartender comes in a half an hour. You're more than welcome to walk me home and have a nightcap so I can talk your ear off."

* * *

D'Arcy woke up alone, the smell of coffee drifting through the open door. She pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a tee shirt and wandered out. Chibs was fully dressed, pouring a cup of coffee. "I'll take one of those too, if you don't mind." He jumped at the sound of her voice, cursing as he spilled hot coffee on himself.

"Shite," She exclaimed, hearing a car pull in the driveway.

"Let me guess, your husband or boyfriend?"

"No I'm not married. Why'd you assume?"

"Noticed some men's stuff while I was getting ready."

"Well, Donny kind of lives with me part time."

"So your boyfriend doesn't care that you sleep around?"

"Nope. He's not my boyfriend. You mind telling me what car is in the driveway?"

He peered out the window. "Black Mercedes sedan."

"Shite," She jumped up. "It's my da. Go hide. Don't make a sound. My da is not too keen on my sexual proclivities."

He heard the car door close and someone enter the house. "Hello, love. Donny not home?" The voice was familiar.

"No he stayed at his flat since I was working last night."

"Right, so you could have your fun. A little bird told me you went home with one of the California boys."

"He just walked me home. Concerned over the safety of a girl walking the streets of Belfast at night."

"Sure." He cocked an eyebrow at her. "So I need you to do me a favor. Your sisters father is in town and Fiona has talked me into letting her go see him. She doesn't want to go but I need someone to keep an eye on them, make sure she comes home to me. Can you do that?"

"Sure. Sure. Where, when?"

"Pick Kerrianne up from Fi's flat around noon. She'll tell you what the plans are. I'll leave you to your guest," He said, pointing at the two coffee mugs on the table. He let himself out and she went to retrieve Chibs from his hiding spot.

As soon as she rounded the corner, Chibs grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall. "What's your game?"

"What the fuck are you on about?" She gasped, clawing at his hand. He let go so she could talk, but pulled his gun and placed it to her temple.

"You know what you're doing."

"No. I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"Jimmy O is your da?"

She nodded.

"Fiona is my wife and Kerrianne is my daughter. He stole them from me, gave me these scars, and banished me from Ireland."

"Chibs, Christ, I didn't know. I swear."

He studied her face for a moment, before holstering his gun. "Start talking."

"About what? I swear this is just an unfortunate coincidence. Now if you don't mind, I need to get ready. I have a father daughter date to supervise. Where are we going?"

* * *

Kerrianne ran to hug her father, barely waiting for D'Arcy to put her car in park. Darcy stood back awkwardly, watching the reunion. "D'Arcy, come meet my da." Kerrianne called her over. He held his hand out to her. "Filip Telford. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled. "D'Arcy Kavanagh. Pleased to meet you too."

"Da. Darcy is Jimmy's daughter. I know she's not actually my sister, but she's the closest I've got."

"That's nice. What do you do, D'Arcy?"

"I manage a local bar, and I'm in the middle of opening my own whisky distillery. It's actually not too far from here. But enough about me, you're here to see your daughter. I'll just hang back and stay out of the way."

"Nonsense. It's seems like you mean a lot to my daughter, so I'd like to get to know you, too."

"Are you sure? I'd hate to intrude."

"Please, D'Arcy?" Kerrianne asked. "I want you to. Besides, you promised you'd show me the distillery."

She looked between the two and sighed. "If you insist. Come on." She led them back to the car.


	2. Balm

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites. It is so encouraging. This chapter picks up during season 2, and pretty much follows the episode 'Balm', hence the title.**

 **2009**

She was sitting in the stuffy office of the surplus store, mindlessly tapping a pen and not paying attention while Jimmy and Cameron discussed business. California was much more boring than she expected, especially since she was rarely allowed to roam.

"Will you cut out that racket and pay attention, child?" She turned to glare at Jimmy, but was cut short from responding by a gun shot. They all jumped to their feet, and Cameron grabbed a shot gun and ran to see what was going on.

She heard the Scottish brogue from the front counter. "Explain to me why you mick bastards are selling guns to the piece of shit that blew me up?"

"Christ man. The Feds were all over you guys. What was I supposed to do?" Eddy replied.

"That's not the answer I'm looking for."

A shotgun clicked, followed by Cameron's voice. "Let him go, Chibs. Put the gun down. Down!"

Luke, Jimmy and D'Arcy entered the main floor of the store. "Careful, brother. You'll pop your sutures." Jimmy approached Chibs. "You've every right to blow his head off. Things went sideways when McKeavy died. I should've been stateside to handle that transition."

Chibs was staring Jimmy down, the hate obvious on his face, despite the pair of dark sunglasses obscuring his eyes. He pushed the sunglasses up off his face. "Well, it's too late. The sons have got a new pipeline."

He looked away from Jimmy and caught D'Arcy's eye as Jimmy replied, coldly, "No. They don't." D'Arcy stared back at him, her face deadpan, giving him no sign if she recognized or remember him.

The chim above the door jingled and a third biker joined the group. Cameron aimed the shotgun at him and he raised his own weapon. "Enough. Enough!" Jimmy ordered, looking to Cameron.

"How are you, Jackson?" Jimmy greeted the newcomer.

"Been better Jimmy. Chibs, come on, let's get out of here." Chibs glared at Jimmy, before turning to D'Arcy again, hoping for some reaction. Getting none, he turned to leave.

Eddy sighed deeply. "Jesus Christ."

"I think you've been stateside too long, Eddy. Shaking like a leaf from that little confrontation?" D'Arcy mocked him, trying to ignore the stare down she was getting from Jimmy.

"What? You don't get a little shaken up when someone takes a shot at you?" She just shrugged. Jimmy cleared his throat and nodded back towards the office.

* * *

Across the street, the Feds sat listening in. "Who's the girl?" Agent June Stahl asked. One of the other agents rustled through a stack of files, before finding what he was looking for. "D'Arcy Kavanagh. She is a known associate of O'Phelan's. Few minor mischief and obstruction charges. Business women, from what I can see. She is here legally, apparently to negotiate import contracts for one of her companies. Suspected IRA."

"How does she fit in here?" Stahl asked. She snatched the file from the other agent. "Son of a…." She had flipped to a copy of her birth certificate.

D'Arcy tossed her keys to Luke, who was standing outside the door to the bar. "It safe to go in there?" He nodded. "Good. Get the crate out of the boot, will ya?"

She strode into the bar, looking for Jimmy. Instead, she found Chibs. "D'Arcy?" He questioned.

"Aye. That's me." was her response.

"You remember me?" He asked.

"Yeah. You're Filip, Kerrianne's da." She slid into the booth across from him. "This Jimmy's?" She asked, pointing to the half full shot glass. He nodded, and she drained the rest of the shot. "Why were you eyeing me up the other day? At the surplus shop?"

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Setting up some distribution deals." She answered.

"You're running guns with Jimmy now?" She didn't answer, just poured another shot. Luke came in and dropped the crate on the counter, Jimmy following behind.

"Ah, Filip, you're still here. You've met D'Arcy before, aye?" Jimmy said, sliding into the booth next to her.

Seeing them side by side was remarkable. Their eyes held the same coldness, their mouths, the same smirk. Filip felt himself getting uncomfortable as Luke leaned in to whisper to Jimmy. He did a double take as D'Arcy winked at him.

"We need to get going, love. You alright here by yourself?" Jimmy asked her, looking at Chibs.

"Aye I'll be fine. I got my tax stamps today, need to put the new labels on the bottles. Then I'm going to head out and do some networking."

"Be careful." He hugged her and kissed her cheek, before leaving. Filip stood to follow them out, but D'Arcy put a hand on his chest, stopping him. She handed him a business card.

"I'm here on my own business, expanding my liquor distribution. Give me a call sometime, if you're interested." He met her eye, trying to read her. The moment was interrupted by the door opening and two agents in suits entering the bar.

"Well, this is interesting." The tall blonde female stated. "Chibs." She nodded to him in recognition, and the other agent escorted him out.

"Can I help you?" D'Arcy asked. "Agent June Stahl. ATF." She flashed her badge. She stepped over to the counter, examining the bottles.

"I just got my tax stamps today, I have all new labels to make them legal for sale here. I have all my paperwork."

"Do you know the limits to a visa waiver for business?" Stahl asked.

"Isn't that INS business?" D'Arcy replied assertively.

Stahl looked her over. "Is cockiness an Irish trait? I need you to come down to the station."

"What for?" Stahl didn't answer, just nodded to her partner, who came over to frisk D'Arcy. He removed her gun from the small of her back. "Illegal possession of a firearm, for starters. Come on, or I'll walk you out of here in handcuffs."

* * *

"So, your Daddy is kind of a big deal." Stahl said, matter of fact. "And you are pretty interesting yourself. Born in Donegal, Republic of Ireland, in 1987, to Siobhan Kavanagh and James O'Phelan. Multiple juvenile arrests, assaults, arson, attempted murder, membership of a known terrorist organization. It's on your record that you were a member of SFRY, and possibly INLA. So what are you doing running with the IRA now?"

"All that is in my past, and most of those charges have been dropped."

"Right. They were dropped, because you turned rat. You get released from prison, and immediately move across the country to Belfast. Just a few days after your release, 5 INLA members were found murdered, including Michael Slevin. That name sound familiar to you?" D'Arcy didn't respond. "Let me remind you."

Stahl placed a copy of an engagement announcement in front of her. "That's you, isn't it? The police report says that 4 of the men were shot, but Michael was stabbed multiple times, in the heart and stomach. That sounds a little personal to me. What did he do to you? Did he betray you? Turn you in to rot in a prison cell so he could remain free? I could understand the rage you may have felt."

"You dragged me in here about some murders that happened 4 years in another country? I've already been questioned about that, my alibi checked out. What is this really about?"

"What is your relation to the Sons of Anarchy?" D'Arcy cocked an eyebrow at Stahl. "Come on, I saw how close you were to Telford. That is juicy."

"I was giving him my business card so he could get in touch with me about purchasing some whiskey. I know how you Fed's work. You're just going to twist whatever you see into whatever you want it to be. Now, if you're going to charge me with anything, do it. Otherwise, I'd appreciate if you could call me a cab so I can get back to work."


End file.
